In cloud computing, a distributed computing system can execute various kinds of jobs by distributing tasks across multiple computers connected by one or more data communications networks. Each computer can host one or more servers, each of which executes a portion of the tasks for the jobs. The servers can process the data in parallel. In some cases, the jobs may be synchronous or asynchronous. It can be challenging to manage (e.g., monitor, query, or debug) the processing or execution status of the jobs with high efficiency and sufficient details.